


Jokes About Murder

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Everyone Loves Mike Hanlon, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Mike Hanlon & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sassy Stanley Uris, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Basically, Stan takes things the wrong way. His friends may or may not be amused.Oneshot/drabble





	Jokes About Murder

"Hey!" said Mike excitedly. He was grinning, to himself just as much as to his friends. He had just found out about a good joke, a good pun, and he wanted to see how everyone reacted. "What's it called when you murder your friend?"

"Homie-cide!" said Richie excitedly.

"Murder." 

This was absolutely deadpanned by Stan, of course.

"..." Richie and Mike both blinked. 

"...homie-cide," said Richie again. 

Nice. 

* * *

"Huh." Eddie wrinkled his nose slightly. "You know what? I wish we could like...block people in real life."

"I mean, there's always restraining orders." Ben put in with a small shrug. That was true. 

"...and murder." said Stan.

"Stan,  _no."_

Stan yes.

 


End file.
